xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Malvary Isles
The Malvary Isles, more commonly known as the Malvaries, are a collection islands off the west coast of the Continent A flagging principality and protectorate of Kyravelle, the Malvaries are a controversial presence, due to their troubled relationship with Corva and a host of social and governmental ills. History Though a relatively new addition to the continental community, the Isles have been populated and under some form of rule or another since before the PC (Present Circle) timeline. Settled more than five-hundred years BPC, the Malvaries were known first as the Jeweled Isles, the harvest of precious stones and fine ores their primary focus in the time before sea travel. The name remained in use until the fall of the ruling house in the year 276 PC, and the resulting civil war demolished its base of power. The Jeweled Empire The Isles were collectivized under the House of Troy, the first (and to date, only) Malvarian royal house to be led by a sorceress. Its matriarch and ruler was the clairvoyant Empress Lucinda. The seat of the empire was located in the Golden City of Sidere on modern-day Mount Oredes. Minerals were so plentiful that Sidere is said to have been built entirely of gold, its windows crystal, streets studded in gems and paved in onyx and obsidian. The native people of the Empire were called the Exalted. When the Isles were discovered by Corva in 249 PC, the arriving Corvite retinue was shocked to learn that even the currency of the Isles was traded in the form of precious stones, which the Exalted had in large supply. Trade was quickly established between the two countries, Corva providing agricultural goods in return for fine silks and vast caches of gems. But that was not enough to fully alleviate the problems brewing in Oredes. The Exalted Campaigns The Isles have been troubled since their first days, the developing Exalted Empire mineral-rich but land-poor, a fact that forced them to expand their reach into the neighboring islands. Backed by the legendary Silver Legion, the House of Troy began to conquer and assimilate the greater islands, their residents enslaved upon defeat and sold to work camps to craft, mine, and work what little fertile land existed. The biggest obstacle in the early days of sea travel was difficulty moving between the conquered islands. and the construction of land bridges to travel between took power and numbers that the sheltered Exalted did not have. This need for laborers combined with the looming threat of starvation sparked more brutal campaigns against the native tribes of the smaller islands. In just a handful of decades, the Exalted had extended their rule to include all but one island: the islet of Sirys. Though they had claimed more than enough land to address their agricultural needs, and obtained enough forced labor to suit their purposes, the Empire's mineral deposits were beginning to run dry due to excessive spending and misuse, and Sirys was known to be just as rich in ore as Oredes had ever been. When the Legion was dispatched to claim the final island and its resources in 275 PC, they met surprising opposition in the form of the Rudaine. A barbarian clan similar to the Riverki, the Rudaine--referred to in Exalted text as the Subjugated--were non-hostile natives, comprised of ten thousand men and women. What was expected to be an easy victory was unexpectedly dragged through the mud by the battle-apt barbarian hoard. Skirmishes took place in the blistering Sirysian wasteland. The armor-laden legionnaires struggled in this hostile environment, suffering repeated ambushes and guerilla attacks day and night as they advanced on the tribes, exterminating them, but not without cost. In the end, all but two of the Rudaine settlements were destroyed, their people slain or enslaved, but the barbarians inflicted almost equally heavy losses, their skill and resilience matching the Legion's superior might. The Blood-Line Uprising With the native population brought to heel, the Exalted continued to prosper, never realizing that their final act against the Rudaine had sparked a chain-reaction that would shake the Empire to its foundation. Those tribesmen not sent to camps or executed were sold into slavery, some to local merchants, others sent as far as across the sea to Corva. Favored for their fair skin and strong bodies, many Rudainian slaves found themselves in Sidere, where they were used as status symbols, collared, decorated and paraded around at events. Meanwhile, those in the camps suffered grueling conditions, working from dawn until late in the night, and facing starvation or torture for disobedience. Unrest was common enough in the camps that the Empire paid the resulting riots little mind, but one such riot turned into a mass escape, in which an unknown number of Rudainian prisoners vanished into the countryside. Despite assurances by those involved that they had not survived, the number of slaves in Sidere grew silently over the coming months. Not long after, the Empress of the Isles fell ill and passed away, leaving the throne vacant for the uprising that followed. As infighting overtook the Exalted ranks regarding who would rule, the Rudainian insurgents infiltrated the city, freeing both their own people and slaves from other clans, and staged a merciless coup. Named for the war-mark worn by the rebel leader and his men--four bloodied fingers clawed down over the face--the Blood-Line Uprising began and ended in a single night, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of Exalted citizens, and the destruction of the Golden City. Sidere burned almost to the ground, the sole survivors of the House of Troy spared if only to send a message: no Rudainian was ever to be enslaved again, or else their next visit would leave nothing but shadows as witness. The newly-appointed Heir of Troy ordered the remnants of the Legion to let their aggressors go in peace, putting them to work instead on restoring what had been lost. Those slaves who rejected rescue remained to assist in the recovery effort, and were freed in reward for their loyalty. But the reward was a hollow one, as the city had fallen, and with it, the power center of the Empire. The restoration was never completed, and Sidere became the blackened ruin that still stands on the slopes of Mount Oredes--a shrine to the dangers of pride and ambition, and a haunting reminder of their cost. The Malvarian Enlightenment As the Age of Travel loomed on the horizon, new threats found their way to the Malvarian shores, in the form of would-be conquerors and invading forces from various sources. Those coming to claim the land found little left in the wake of the Exalted, who had long-since exhausted their mineral wealth, and the wealth of those islands they had claimed during their expansion. The invaders found little more than the remnants of the peasant class, struggling to hold onto what little remained, and on the lesser islets, a powerful barbarian host with no interest in conversion. With the Rudaine openly showing their hostility and the struggling peasants too meager and unskilled for even the simplest use, all who came to conquer eventually moved on. Over the centuries, the ownership of the Isle of Oredes changed hands several times, moving between a handful of persistent interlopers and those who held claim to the throne through some thin noble lineage pre-dating the fall of Sidere. Then, in 436 PC, a retinue of foreign merchants stumbled upon the Isles, blown off course by a vicious summer storm. In need of supplies and a way to replenish their ruined wares, the merchants offered to teach their trade to the populace, in return for fishing guidance and what few agricultural offerings could be made. The only thing the Malvaries had left were an abundance of people, all eager for purpose, and that purpose came in the form of the one thing they had always excelled at: crafting. Malvarian workers were tasked with the construction of ports, and merchant-funded workhouses employed them to create new goods in return for what compensation could be offered. The beleaguered people rose to the challenge, and in time, the country became self-sufficient, its people learning and mastering the construction of ships and the creation of fine textiles. Those who rallied the people to action were placed in power, and slowly, civilization became possible again. In 441 PC, trade was re-established with Corva, who had offered no aid over the years, but showed no hostility, beyond the insistence of low buying prices due to the unproven nature of Malvarian wares. The quality of the work proved itself over time, and the demand funded the growth of the small mercantile settlements into bustling port towns. The Malvaries recovered. Dawn of the Age of Piracy The Empire of Corva was the only contact the Malvaries had with the Continent for over fifty years. Trade ships came and went at their will, but no other visitors from the outside appeared. Having mastered the complexities of shipwrighting, those in power decided it was time to start venturing out, in search of resources. As the first expeditions left the Isles, they soon learned an ugly truth of their seeming ally: the Corvite navy was patrolling the waters between the Continent and the Isles. All ships leaving were turned back, assured that the presence was only for their protection. In Oredes, the newly-formed Conclave of Lords was unconvinced. Trade continued between the Malvaries and Corva, with the gains made by the former growing slimmer as supplies thinned. Corva responded to requests for aid readily enough, providing materials to continue production, but the cost of buying supplies eclipsed the profit made from their sale. The governing lords looked to the remnants of the royal family for guidance, having salvaged what remained of them and restored them to partial power. With the hope that the Empire would respect fellow sovereigns, the newly-created Prince of Oredes, Astrius Lucind Blacknight, was urged to contact the Emperor and request the trade embargo removed. The Prince did so, and the Emperor returned a jarring order: the Malvaries would continue to supply only Corva, at an improved rate of exchange, in return for doubling their mercantile output, and trading the goods at sea in return for their much needed supplies. Hands tied, the Prince had no choice but to return the verdict to the infuriated Conclave. Output doubled overnight, but murmurs of descent were beginning to spread among the sailors. The docks, alive with the task of re-outfitting the remaining schooners as trade ships scarcely registered the disappearance of a handful of vessels deemed too small or too bulky for the task. They were not missing long. On the first voyage out, the Corvite's escort ships were set upon by a handful of vessels, all flying scorched Malvarian flags, painted over with a heraldry of crossed swords. The ragtag fleet overtook the unprepared escort, captured their ships and cleared out their hulls, taking the crew prisoner. The Malvarian traders, unarmed, turned back and were not menaced. What ships were not of use to the sea-bound marauders were scuttled, the survivors delivered to the Corvite shore in packing crates strapped to rafts. Many of the spoils were turned over unofficially to the workhouses that required them, with valuable parts kept to pay the rogue sailors who mounted the assault. This was the first appearance of the Black Navy, the first Malvarian pirate fleet, who soon became infamous for seizing what they felt was rightfully the property of Oredes. Though lauded as heroes by the working men, those in command had to answer to Corva, who threatened military action if their "unofficial navy" was not controlled. The pirates were labeled as outlaws, which did nothing to dissuade them. It encouraged them only to keep more of what they stole, until they stopped returning it at all, and started turning on their own trading ships, to ensure that Corva got no more than their due from the backs of the Malvarian people. Considered both a social ill and an unfortunate necessity, the pirates multiplied, and operated by various standards. Those who enjoyed the hunt and reward purposely targeted the ships of both sides to benefit from their spoils, their original goal forgotten. Those in search of glory instead busied themselves antagonizing the Imperial Corvite Navy, interrupting or even attacking their patrols, only to lead them on spiralling chases, conveniently luring them from the path of trade ships searching for other fronts to sell to. It was due in part to the latter group's efforts that the Malvaries escaped the oppressive restrictions of the Corvite blockade when, in 506 PC, they found the Province of Amaranthe. The Auroran Accord On the Coast of Estera, the first Malvarian trade were surprised to find a number of well-off settlements peppered along the shores, many of them fishing villages and farms ready and eager to deal with them. Ships arriving laden with baskets, clothing, silks and other textiles departed with hulls bursting with produce, supplies, and rich materials from which to craft new goods. It was clear that continued trade with the newfound province would be beneficial to the Malvarian economy. So, the newly-established merchant's guild petitioned the Conclave for permission to obtain a trade agreement with the mainland. The Conclave--wary of angering Corva--forbade it. Petitions to the prince received similar warnings. Not to be deterred, the guild devised another answer: a partnership with Arden Laurentine--a pirate, and captain of the Laurentian Fleet. Laurentine had made his name in guerilla assaults on Imperial Navy schooners, and jumped at the chance to face them again in defense of his country. So the merchants continued to send ships secretly across the sea, guarded by the Fleet, who patrolled for nautical miles around them to ensure the Corvite Navy would never get close. The lords of Amaranthe Province soon caught wind of the unsanctioned trading. Though the Malvarians expected to be turned away, they were instead brought before House Forstat, who had seen the quality of their wares and promptly purchased much of their goods, sending them home with a signed trade agreement and a herd of cattle as a gift for their prince. Though the Conclave objected, the financial gain was hard to deny. What money was not paid to the pirates and sailors went to funding the creation of still more merchant vessels, and the recruitment of more pirate fleets to help stave off the inevitable backlash from Corva. As Amaranthe prepared to unify Kyravelle, the Malvaries supplied their effort. By 512 PC, Corva had caught onto the Malvarian subterfuge using the pirates, and learned of their trade with Kyravelle. Within months, the presence of the Corvite Navy redoubled, the blockade closed tighter than ever before. Pirate ships both ally and enemy were sunk by the Imperial Armada, and in Oredes, Prince Astrius received word from the Emperor. The debt owed to the Empire for their support was due, and would be paid by whatever means necessary. As the last heir to the House of Troy, Prince Astrius was said to have been gifted a measure of Sight, and could easily foresee the conflict on the horizon for his troubled country. Knowing the Empire would take the Isles, the prince reached out to Kyravelle for aid, promising the full service of his skilled and hardy people in return for relief from Corva's pressures. King Augustine of Kyravelle responded in short fashion, paying the debt and indenturing the Malvaries to her country, thereby removing Corva's claim. Under the Auroran Accord, the Isles became a protectorate, an entity shielded from foreign power by alliance, and so began a long and profitable relationship with the newly founded Road to All Nations. Geography The Malvaries are located in the Aeslynic Ocean, west of Kyravelle. The Isles are comprised of a central body, the Isle of Oredes, and the surrounding four islets: Astreas (west), Maldiros (northwest), Thelis (north), and Sirys (southeast). The former three make up the "Malvarian Crown," the islands inhabited by the principality. The majority of Malvarians live on Oredes. Astreas, the second largest island, is populated mostly by shipwrights supplying Oredes with merchant vessels. The other two islands are variously populated. Sirys is considered a part of the Isles in so much as it is a part of the island chain, and is inhabited solely by the native Rudaine population. The capital of Oredes (and therefore the Malvaries) is the port city of Palavier, resting in the shadow of the towering Mount Oredes. Many of its villages and towns are positioned within sight of the coast, if not directly on it, its seafaring economy fully reliant on coastal access. Climate The Malvaries are tropical islands, comprised of sandy beaches, rolling hills, and infrequent rocky outcroppings. The weather is fair most of the year, with the sun holding a constant presence during eleven of the Circle's fourteen months. Temperatures average between 73-80F (23-27C), never plunging below 65. The winter and spring bring moderately cooler temperatures, but the Isle's position on the sea means that the coming of spring means the advent of hurricanes, with infrequent tsunamis and sea spouts threatening ships and sea-side settlements on the smaller Isles. Rain storms are a common occurrence early in the year. Landmarks The Malvaries' most prominent feature is Mount Oredes, from which the main island takes its name. An inactive volcano, Mount Oredes takes up much of the island's northern coast, meandering along the countryside and towering over the coastal city of Palavier. On the water, the snow-capped summit is the first thing visible on approach, the wide formation tapering down to the valley of the island itself. To the northeast, the city of Tesca Dolla sprawls along the coast, making up the center of the merchant's guild and, as a result, the thieves' guilds. The shores of Thelis are notoriously jagged and rocky, dissuading all but the bravest (or most foolish) of sailors to journey there. Largely uninhabited, Thelis was at one time host to any number of pirate colonies, settled by the original Black Navy after their banishment from Oredes, and the result is its unforgiving coast being littered with of all sizes of shipwreck, making the sight of it both a shock and a warning to seafarers arriving from the north. Governance Though officially a protectorate of Kyravelle since the mid 510s PC, the Malvaries are (or were) a partial monarchy, ruled by the elected Malvarian Prince and a panel of ruling lords called the Conclave. The inclusion of the Prince was a decision made during the end of the Malvarian Enlightenment, as the Conclave felt the people would show more deference to the presence of a proper monarch, as had been the tradition before the Fall of Sidere. As such, the Prince was initially chosen from the remaining descendants of the House of Troy, and permitted to act as a figurehead and intermediary with foreign powers, something that the Conclave could not do. The current Prince of the Malvaries is HRH Fabian Troy, nephew to the former (now late) Prince, HRH Joseph Blacknight. He is well known for his stringent trade policies and his strong opposition to the Conclave's rule of the Isles. He is popular among the people, having thoroughly showcased an uncharacteristic knowledge of trade, mercantile planning and the cost of sea travel. He is unmarried, despite the Conclave's insistence, and as of yet has no heir. Foreign Relations The Malvaries have both good and bad relationships on the Continent, with the majority of them being lukewarm at best. Kyravelle has been and remains an ally to the Isles, having offered the first lucrative trading opportunities to the Malvaries during the dawning of the age of sea-travel. Socially, Malvarians are tolerated in Kyravelle, though not without some small amount of animosity regarding their origins, and toward the criminal behavior expected of them. In fact, Malvarians immigrate to Kyravelle with some frequency, either to seek out other professions or to escape the growing issue of organized crime in the Isles. The majority of Kyrav-Malvarian settlements are on the Coast of Estera, solidly between Aurora and the Corvite border. Relations with Corva remain tense after the Auroran Accord. Though trade does still take place, it is closely regulated, and heavy tariffs are levied against Malvarian wares on the Corvite shore. The Imperial Corvite Navy maintains a presence outside of Malvarian waters, a fact that only serves to further breed tension--although the Imperial Court insists that this is simply to monitor pirate activity that might threaten both sides. The Prince and the Conclave permit this presence, knowing that to reject it would seem suspicious, and being aware that their own naval force is well outmatched by the pirates. At home, the Malvaries have little to no contact with the resident Rudaine population, who long ago began construction of walls around the majority of Sirys. The few Rudainian clanmembers to cross the walls face extreme social pressure from both sides, something that the Conclave has no power to lessen. The Prince's Guard is notoriously Rudainian, in what is thought to be a show of acceptance (or at least tolerance) to the native presence off the coast. If the gesture has been noticed, there has been no indication. Law & Order (To be Added--but let's be real, the Malvaries have no laws...) Demographics Physical Characteristics Whether due to genetics or the persistent sunny climate, Malvarian complexions range from tan to dark, with the average being a warm brown. Standard height is similar to Kyravelle's, with men ranging from 5'8 to 5'9 and women ranging only slightly shorter. Malvarian hair is black, brown or rarely auburn, its texture usually thick and often wavy or curly, with straight, fine hair being rare. There is a prevalence of auburn and sometimes ginger hair in the Isles, and though its cause is unknown, there is a superstition related to the correlation of red hair and magiborn status. Body hair is common in good amounts, with beards and shadows even more so. Most eyes are dark- to red-brown, with rare cases of hazel or even gray in some instances. Clear-colored eyes are more common among those of noble stock, assumedly because of past intermixing with Kyravellan and Corvite noble families. The standard body type is stocky. Language The official language of the Isles is Malvarian, but a close second is Crowne, learned by merchants and most travelers in order to do business on the Continent. Many Malvarians (particularly those of merchant or trader stock) are raised bilingual and fluent in both. Some speculate this is partly in fear of either eventual annexation by Kyravelle or invasion by Corva. Preparedness is the Malvarian way. Texts dating back to BPC are written largely in Exalted Highspeech--now a dead language--with a handful of examples in Elysian exemplifying the lingering Corvite presence in the area. Today, what little writing is done for public consumption is in Crowne, with Malvarian used in private writing. An interesting fact is that many merchants guilds record trading and profit information in specially-designed ciphers, to prevent rival factions from benefitting from their work.The creation, theft, and smuggling of guild code books for these ciphers are big business. Religion Prior to contact with Kyravelle, the Malvaries observed an unspoken polytheistic religion, with Aeslyn, goddess of blessing, destruction and the sea, at the center. Much that was known about these beliefs has been lost, or relegated to the stories of old sailors, but lingering belief in the primordial death goddess persists, to the point of her inclusion in some versions of the Temple's Divinian Canon. Accompanying her in myth are a small retinue of neutral spirits, thought to give their favor based on a variety of requirements, such as wealth, success, shows of great strength and tithe paid. Though seldom spoken about on dry land, many of these spirits still have places in fishing and merchant homes, where the fear of their scorn requires frequent offerings be made. The persistence of these beliefs and the strictness of their observance is part of the reason other cultures consider Malvarians to be superstitious. The advent of the Temple of Divine Revelation shifted belief in the Isles, but only somewhat. Though lorekeepers and Temple knights are frequently sent to maintain a presence among the people, there are no Temples in the Malvaries, the one that was built having quickly been dismantled by fearful believers and resentful criminals both. Despite this, the Malvarian people largely observe the Deferent Canticles alongside their own traditions. Social Issues The Isles' constant struggles over the years have left them in a constant state of social disarray, with the advent of trade and commerce serving to hold together what is an otherwise tentative sense of order. Having only a shadow of political structure and administration, the Prince and Conclave have worked to address these issues, but with a people several million strong piled on a handful of islands, new problems crop up as quickly as they can be solved. Overpopulation Lack of viable land and resources have been problems in the Malvaries for centuries, and the recent advents of trade and migration have only lessened the strain so much. With Sirys off limits to colonization and Thelis near-inaccessible due to coral reef and submerged rock formations, the majority of the population is crowded onto the other three islands. Immigration to the Malvaries is strictly regulated, with preference given to those of mercantile or otherwise affluent background being given preference over other prospectives. Birth Limitation Recent years have seen the creation of laws to limit the number of children a Malvarian family may produce. Unskilled peasant families are entitled to two children of either gender, with merchant and affluent families permitted a maximum of three. Expectant parents must petition the Malvarian Social Registry for licenses authorizing the birth of the child, which becomes proof of citizenship at their birth. Strict records are kept as to the professions and social status of their parents, as well as how many licenses have been obtained or declined. These records are frequently referenced when adults seek out birth licenses for their own children. Due to the dire state of the Malvarian economy, there are strict consequences for those who violate the limitation. Children born without proper license as a result have no proof of their Malvarian citizenship, and cannot obtain licenses for marriage, procreation or even most jobs. Their parents can face everything from hefty fines to simple exile for repeated violation of the limitations. Those with family history of limit violations may have their own petitions declined, to prevent the potential of future problems. Families with too many cases of violation can face deportation to the mainland, and the loss of mercantile licenses. Exceptions exist for extremely wealthy, self-sufficient parents, and for families who have lost a child. Young sailors dying at sea often leave their parents with the understood right to another license. A rare hereditary exception exists for families whose licenses produce only daughters, as tradition dictates business and familial responsibilities fall to the oldest son. In some more affluent families, members choosing not to reproduce can provide their license-claims to their married siblings, provided proof of financial stability is provided. Birth regulations refer also to the reproductive rights of outlaws, as behaviors are largely considered to be genetic. Men and women multiple criminal counts may be banned from receiving licenses, with the most heinous offenders facing magical sterilization as part of their sentences. Families with multiple sterilized criminals in their lines can be unanimously denied birth licenses, forcing them to emigrate to the Continent, or otherwise die out. Organized Crime The Malvaries have become notorious in recent years for the level of crime taking place on the Isles. With resources and ownable land so scarce, those not belonging to regulated merchant or shipwright guilds find other sources of income. There are more criminal professions here than any other kind. A man with experience on the sea may take to piracy when sailing under a merchant or trader fails to pay as it should. Merchants faced with loss of business to competitors resort to smuggling during trips to the mainland, a practice that is outlawed by most guilds. In the cities, white collar criminals--many with solid professions--offer forgery and money-changing, under the watchful eye of the thieves' guilds. On the coast, many poor children survive by picking merchant pockets and fencing stolen goods as inconspicuous couriers. There are few businesses that have not been touched by this phenomenon. Attempts to rein in the rampant crime problem have largely failed, as corruption has found some of the most influential Malvarian powers in criminal ranks--even some of the lords of the Conclave. Rumor has it that even the Malvarian Prince is among these numbers, his money-minded policies lending themselves to corruption. Much of this latter point is excused as paranoid speculation at best, and a smear-campaign against the merchant prince at worst. No implicating proof exists either way. Noteworthy Malvarians * Creed Valiant * Din Wainwright * Ban Khorla See Also * Coronization - the act of translating names to a Crowne-emulating form, common in the Isles. Category:The Unnamed Story Category:Locations (UNS)